The Other Lucifer
by MaelstromBankai
Summary: Unforeseen circumstances forced me to face off against the Rabbit Goddess. Unforeseen circumstances forced me to ascend beyond any mortal. Unforeseen circumstances brought me to this new world. You could say that I hated these unforeseen circumstances, but that isn't the case. Why? Because unforeseen circumstances gave me a little brother. [Godlike Naruto]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

**Prologue: Beginnings**

* * *

"You ready to go?"

The young boy crossed his arms, half-lidded eyes staring blankly at the older man. His silver hair shone in the darkness, the bangs covering his left eye. "Let's just get this over with."

The elder man chuckled, focusing on a large screen with lots of symbols and shapes decorating it. His fingers flashed over the keyboard, moving at speeds that spoke of experience. "My, aren't you quite the angry one today. I personally don't see why you should be worried. Despite his attitude, Sirzechs won't hesitate to help you out as best as he can."

The boy scowled. "I still don't see why I need to be present at the meeting. I need to find members for my Peerage, and wasting my time meeting your stupid friend won't help me with that goal."

The man grinned, displaying brilliant teeth. "Your portrayal of Sirzechs is surprisingly accurate, but I still think this visit will be beneficial for you. For starters, you'll get to meet his Peerage and might even learn a few tricks from them."

The boy scoffed, his brilliant blue eyes narrowed. "I highly doubt that they would be as friendly and welcoming as you say they will be, but I'm not so foolish as to judge your old friend without at least getting to know him."

The man nodded, his fingers still tapping away at his keyboard. "While that certainly would be the best way to approach them, there are still a few things that I need to prepare you for when it comes to Sirzechs." His black eyes swiveled down towards the boy's. "Maybe you could use it to your advantage."

The raised brow made him smirk internally. _'Caught your interest, huh? Good.'_ "First of all, Sirzechs is a very laidback kind of person; he usually prefers to end conflicts without violence and harbors a deep love for his family, especially his little sister. If you ever want something from Sirzechs, then the best way would be to get his sister on your side. Pretty interesting, wouldn't you say Naruto?"

Naruto frowned, watching the man turn back to the screen and continue working for a bit. "You're surprisingly forthcoming with information about how your friend operates," he noted dryly. "Are you really that interested in seeing what I can do with that, Ajuka?"

Ajuka chuckled. "Of course I am. Why, I've been curious since the day I first found you of just what you can accomplish with your skills."

After wasting five minutes tapping away at his computer with mumbled half-conversations, Ajuka finally teleported them to the Gremory Castle. Before they left, Naruto had gone to change in his designated room and returned with an outfit that piqued curiosity in Ajuka.

He wore a white, full-length kimono with a pattern of six black magatama around a high collar, beneath which he wore a necklace which was also made up of six magatama. On the back of his kimono was a larger marking with a pattern of nine magatama arranged in three rows of three beneath it. There wasn't anything special about it, but Ajuka had a feeling that there was something strange about those clothes.

"Any particular reason why you decided to change? We're not going to be there for long."

"Tch. I'm just wearing this 'cause it's comfortable to move about in." He crossed his arms, clearly deeming the discussion closed. Ajuka found that amusing.

"Oh well. Shall we?" He gestured to the magic circle.

"Whatever."

* * *

A figure clad in white armor stared at the moon. He cared not for the exorcists that surrounded him, nor for the approaching Fallen Angels he had been ordered to kill.

All his attention was focused on the image of his elder brother, painted on the moon.

'_Nii-san…one day, when I've grown stronger, I'll come for you.'_

* * *

**A/N: Okay, let me address one issue I have with some of my fans: this is a PROLOGUE. IT IS SUPPOSED TO GET YOU INTERESTED AND WANT TO KNOW MORE ABOUT THE STORY. IT DOESN'T NEED TO BE LONGER THAN IT SHOULD.**

**Unfortunately, I cannot say that the mass update will be on schedule; not only is Life dealing me a hell of events, but I bought some games that I want to play (plus schoolwork to revise). While it certainly will be in August, I'll refrain from making promises I can't keep.**

**I've been watching Special A recently, and I've decided to base Naruto and Rias's relationship on that of Kei and Hikari…minus about 85% of the obliviousness. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

He scowled as the scent of blood thickened, its coppery tint wafting off the surrounding area. Striding through the blood-soaked house, he pulled his face mask up and covered his nose. While he doubted it would completely block out the overpowering scent, he was sure it would at least lessen the effect on his nose.

The darkness was abundant in the building. There was no sunlight piercing through, as the tinted glass windows prevented even the barest hint of light from penetrating. While that wasn't a problem for him, it was more than enough for rumors to start circulating among the humans of a haunted place.

That, and the fact that eerie and inhumane shrieks could be heard from it every Halloween. From what he had heard, every now and then some idiot humans would enter the building as a sort of test to prove their manliness. They would then disappear, never to be seen again, and that only further cemented the belief that the place was cursed.

His blue eyes narrowed as he felt bloodlust begin building up around him. It kept jumping from place to place, flitting about in the darkness, preventing him from pinpointing its exact location.

A smirk spread on his face. Looks like Kurama had been right when he said he'd find something interesting here.

Peering towards the ceiling, which was where the strange being was currently perched, his smirk widened. Gathering a minute amount of power, he took in a breath.

A raging torrent of flames was expelled from his mouth, shooting up towards the skies. He heard the being's shriek as they crashed against its form, but didn't let up his assault. He needed to impress upon the being the depths of his strength and let it know he meant business.

The bloodlust spiked suddenly and he just managed to backtrack quick enough to avoid the being's claws. The heat emanating from the attack let him know that while his attack had successfully landed, it wasn't enough to incapacitate the thing. Crouching and extending his senses, he narrowed his eyes as the blazing figure before him turned about.

Despite being encased with flames, the creature was practically undamaged; there were no burns marking its skin, meaning it was either impervious to flames or had the ability to absorb attacks. A second later, he realized that the being wasn't an _it_, but a _she_.

Her red eyes burned with emotion, bloodlust and joy if he were to hazard a guess. Her lips stretched into a terrifying smile, revealing sharp fangs that he could only associate with one species. "Well, well, aren't you surprising." Her voice was surprisingly soft, almost like that of a loving mother. The jarring contrast between her voice and demeanor certainly helped solidifying the terror most would feel in this situation. "Are you a man? Or are you a monster?"

He arched a brow.

He didn't reply, opting to rather attack first. Up in a flash, he was upon her before she could blink, his fist sinking into her gut. Ignoring the flames that licked his form, he immediately followed up with a right hook that crashed into her jaw. The satisfying sound of bone breaking reverberated through the room, followed by a loud crash as she was sent flying into the nearby wall by the blow.

The creature flew through the walls, tumbling through the hall and into another room. Before she could rise to her feet, something struck her throat and she reeled from the blow. A bit of fear bubbled in her as she was struck again, this time by a vicious uppercut that snapped her head back, stars exploding across her eyes.

The strange silver haired man wasn't giving her any breathing room to regenerate, continuously pressing any and all advantages he could get. His strength surprised her; each of his strikes hurt like nothing else, even more than when she had been mortal. The flames from earlier had disappeared, meaning she couldn't use them as a deterrent against him.

More and more blows battered her, breaking bones faster than they could regenerate, leaving her assaulted by the flurry of punches and kicks that he kept launching at her. Still, even as pain continuously exploded in her head, she still tried to fight back.

When he struck her with a roundhouse kick, she took the blow but managed to keep from careening to another section of the damaged room. Lunging at the retracting limb, she mentally crowed as her elongated fangs clamped down hard on his leg.

Blood trickled through the bite, dropping on her tongue and sending a rush of _something_ through her. It felt strange, an exotic taste that she was unprepared to handle, yet burned within her even as he slammed her against the floors.

The unexpected action caused her to cry out as her lower jaw was buried within the concrete floor, allowing him to retract his leg. An immediate punch buried her face within the floor. Grabbing her raven hair, he yanked her up with a strong tug and quickly punched her in the gut, knocking the wind out of her.

He backhanded her, launching her across the room, but quickly lashed out and grabbed her by the ankle. She was violently dragged back, pulled towards him by astounding force, just in time to see the object attached to his descending fist.

'_Oh fuck'_

The large, crude spear that looked suspiciously like twisted bones stabbed through her chest, bursting out through her back in a violent display of blood. She gasped, her eyes wide and filled with fear as she stared at the weapon that had penetrated her.

"So," her eyes snapped to the stranger, still in shock at what just happened, "will you listen to what I have to say? I guarantee this will be very brief."

He waited for her answer, but the next few seconds passed in silence. She seemed to be struck speechless, her slowly regenerating eyes staring at the bone fragments he had melded together. Thankfully his spear had pierced through her heart and kept it from fully regenerating, giving him control of the situation.

Getting annoyed by her silence, he decided to prod her into answering. Slowly retracting the spear about an inch away, he cocked his head to the side as she grunted. "I asked you a question, and I would like an answer."

She grimaced as the spear slowly pushed forward, widening the hole through her chest. "I don't…see how I'm…in any condition…to refuse." It was almost surreal; never in the countless years she had lived had she thought of being in this kind of situation. Usually, those who managed to overpower her killed her and turned to other affairs, allowing her to make her return and crush them with extreme prejudice.

Being in an essentially near-death scenario was something she had never thought would occur.

He quirked a brow. "An interesting answer. Most try to resist, though a few like yourself know when to yield and back down." His blue eyes focused on her form once again, narrowing as they drifted to the fangs that hid behind her lips. "Tell me, are you familiar with the supernatural?"

She gazed at him with cool eyes, "Ah, now I see why you're here. In search of new slaves, aren't you?"

"While I can't deny that I am here for particular individuals, they are hardly slaves." He responded. "Besides, isn't that what you yearn for? A person strong enough to be your Master and King?"

She stilled, her crimson eyes widened.

His lips twitched. "Why do you think I came to this abandoned and decrepit area? You may have faded from history, even from the minds of your species, but some legends are never forgotten. Your exploits piqued the interest of certain…beings, for lack of a better word." He leaned forward, closing the distance between them and staring right into her eyes.

"I have bested you. You lie below me, unable to do anything to change this situation. You have dulled, lost the edge that made you feared throughout the lands. I shouldn't have overpowered you so easily." His blue eyes dulled, "You are a mere shell of the vampire you used to be."

She growled, but a shift of the bone weapon cut her off.

"It must be excruciating, going through the centuries with no proper nourishment, forcing yourself to survive on weak blood," he whispered. Placing his left hand into his pockets, he retrieved an item that she recognized. Bringing the Evil Piece right to her face, he continued, "You might never have another chance like this. Would you want to continue wasting your years here, constantly growing weaker and weaker until you become even more of a disappointment to yourself?"

He saw the indecision in her eyes and decided to strike hard. "If you cannot make up your mind," Within his mouth, he could feel his gums throb as blood forcefully exited, "allow me to provide some incentive."

Opening his lips, he let the blood building up in his mouth flow down his chin. He noticed that she had immediately focused on the blood, which brought satisfaction to him. With more than a hundred years of going without any substantial blood, it was no surprise that she would be entranced with his blood.

She lurched forward, snapping at his mouth with an intensity that caught him off guard. Slowly, mockingly, he lowered his bloody lips unto hers.

As she greedily lapped up his blood, he placed the Evil Piece on her chest. He wasn't going to remove the spear just yet, so he just put it on the undamaged section. As she deepened their connection, he flooded the Rook Piece with his chakra.

As the changes associated with the Evil Pieces occurred, Naruto mentally grinned. Now that he had the No-Life Queen in his Peerage, all that left him was two more Pawns and a Bishop to find. _'The No-Life Queen, the Second Sage of Six Paths, the God of Shinobi, the Son of Sparda and the First Kenpachi…with them by my side, it won't be long until I come for you, little brother.'_

* * *

"So you managed to win her over?"

Naruto shrugged, waving his hand in a 'so-so' manner. "It wasn't like she had any other options to choose from. There wasn't anyone else who would come by and offer her a better deal anytime soon, so she chose what seemed to be the best way." His blue eyes glanced to his companion, who was staring at the moon.

He wore a dark coat with a long tail on the right side, and a collar with a larger left side. There was a blue band on the left bicep of the coat, which also had blue, ornate scrollwork sewn into the left side of the upper back, and a blue lining. His hands were covered by white gloves, and he wore blue dress slacks, with black leather shoes. His hair was swept back, revealing his blue eyes to the world. In his hands was a sword, which he frequently used as a walking cane.

"I never thought you'd change your usual outfit. Any particular reason?"

His companion shrugged. "I don't know why, I just felt like going for something a bit more modern. Going about with my old clothes makes me too conspicuous and impedes my assignments."

They descended into comfortable silence, both men thinking of their own separate issues. Minutes passed, with Naruto staring at the surroundings while his companion kept his gaze on the moon.

"I'm going to need you to do something for me, Vergil." Vergil quirked a brow, watching his King as he gazed towards him. "There is someone I've been looking for, a certain Umbra Witch who caused quite a mess in Heaven a while back."

"You're referring to _that_ woman?" Naruto crushed the beginnings of a smile he felt at the irritation that Vergil had let steep into his words. "You want me to bring her to you?"

Naruto shook his head, "No, just let her know that the offer is still open. While her abilities are certainly intriguing and would be an ideal asset for me, she isn't interested right now. Besides, there are others out there who can take her place."

Vergil nodded, rising to his feet and sheathing his weapon. "Very well then. I shall return as soon as I am able." In a quick flash, he was gone from the room, leaving Naruto alone with his thoughts.

Crossing over to a nearby table, he plopped down on the chair and sighed, massaging his head with his palm. Several years had passed since he first met Ajuka, yet he still hadn't managed to find his little brother. The only leads he had on him painted a troubling picture for him, as they presented the possibility that he was in the employment of someone who preferred to stay away from other beings.

A flare of magic broke his thoughts, the crimson magic circle glowing merrily at him. When he saw the symbol within the circle, that of a rose encased in a circular shape, a genuine smile blossomed. He waited for the light to dim before reaching into it, grasping the letter that had been sent.

As he opened the letter, he cast his mind back to his most favorite interaction with the Gremory family.

* * *

_Naruto stared at the crimson haired girl before him, his eyebrows raised at the confident smirk on her face and the smug appearance she was projecting. Her blue-green eyes dared him to speak his thoughts, gazing down at him from behind the crimson curtain of hair. Despite the fact that he was taller than her, she seemed to be looking down on him. _

"_So do you accept my challenge, Naruto-kun?" Stabbing her finger at him, she continued in the odd, haughty manner that appeared every now and then whenever he was around. "The winner gets to order the loser to do whatever they want for the rest of the day, with no exceptions! Understood?"_

_He blinked. "What on earth are you talking about?"_

_She gaped at him, incredulous at his lack of attention. "Were you even listening to me?! I just challenged you to a Super Smash Brawl battle, weren't you listening?!"_

_Naruto casually returned to his book, ignoring the angry pout she was sporting. "Why do you keep bothering me? We all know that I'll win again, you'll get angry again," for some reason, she seemed awfully red, "and then I'll have to deal with your angry side again. So, remind me why I should even bother."_

"_Ara, ara," The sudden voice caught their attention, making them turn to see the approaching girl. "Love is always so wonderful to behold. Isn't that right, Rias?" She was a beautiful young girl, one who Naruto had almost instantly professed his love for. It had been quite funny, at least in his opinion, to boldly declare Akeno Himejima as his future lover right in front of the entire Gremory family._

_For some reason, Rias got really annoyed with him for a good month._

_He perked up at her appearance. "Akeno-chan!" Dashing out of his seat, he damned near teleported to her side, clasping her hands and going down to his knees. "Ah, my heart always goes 'doki-doki' whenever you appear, showering us all with your above average beauty." Placing a kiss upon her hand, he gazed up at her amused eyes with a feral smile. "I beg of thee to show me the wonders of your youthful body, with all my heart!"_

_Akeno giggled merrily, cupping her cheek with her free hand. It was always interesting to see the normally cool and uncaring Naruto act like this whenever he visited them. It was also funny to see Rias get jealous of how he lavished attention on Akeno, rather than herself. "Gomen my Silver Prince, but perhaps another time would suffice." Her gentle smile grew sultry, "After all, wouldn't you want this flower to bloom properly before attacking?"_

"_AKENO-CHAN!"_

* * *

He chuckled at the memory. It was one of his fondest recollections of the time they spent together. While he had been very rude and insulting, those two had somehow managed to worm their way into his heart, though his interactions with Akeno had initially been nothing more than him having some fun. Opening the letter, his eyes scanned the content before widening.

Looks like he would have to move his plans forward.

* * *

"Look, over there!"

"It's her!"

"The Great Rias-Onee-sama is here!"

"Kyaa!"

"I just came!"

These were the usual voices that greeted her every day and she managed to tune them out. Last night had been particularly annoying, as she had a surprisingly large amount of work to do and had been sent to deal with a Stray Devil that had appeared on the outskirts of her territory.

Maneuvering herself past her eager fans, Rias Gremory made her way to her classroom and sat at her seat, preparing herself for another normal day at school.

Too bad her expectations were about to be shattered.

"Class, today we'll be having a transfer student arrive. He arrived from the Friedrich-Dessauer-Gymnasium, and will be studying with us for possibly the rest of the academic program." The sensei looked to Rias, "Gremory-san, could you please give him a tour of the facilities during the breaks?"

Rias smiled. "Hai, sensei."

"Alright," There was a sudden knocking at the door, interrupting his words. He pinched his nose, but called for the person to come in.

When the door opened, Rias found herself struck speechless. There, standing in the Kuoh Academy uniform and that damned uninterested expression on his face, stood her fiancé.

* * *

**A/N: Naruto's Peerage consists of people I can integrate into the DxD setting without needing to use dimension hopping. At the moment, Naruto has six members in his collection and I made it real easy for you to guess some of them.**

**As you can most likely tell, I just wanted to get this chapter done. So, since I doubt I'll come back and make this flow better anytime soon, I'd like to ask for someone to be my beta. **

**I have nothing to say about the Naruto chapter other than disgusting. Bleach had me going into a brief moment of denial, but later transforming into anticipation for the next chapter.**

**Read and Review**

**MaelstromBankai**

**P.S: The new Korra game looks fucking awesome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

* * *

**Previously:**

* * *

"_Class, today we'll be having a transfer student arrive. He arrived from the __Friedrich-Dessauer-Gymnasium, and will be studying with us for possibly the rest of the academic program." The sensei looked to Rias, "Gremory-san, could you please give him a tour of the facilities during the breaks?"_

_Rias smiled. "Hai, sensei."_

"_Alright," There was a sudden knocking at the door, interrupting his words. He pinched his nose, but called for the person to come in._

_When the door opened, Rias found herself struck speechless. There, standing in the Kuoh Academy uniform and that damned uninterested expression on his face, stood her fiancé. _

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Naruto stared at the academy before him, arms crossed as he went over his schedule. While he hated rushing things up, having expected to come only for her final year at Kuoh, the situation with Riser definitely warranted this action. Brushing aside a lock of hair from his face, he stepped through the gates and began walking to the administration block.

As he made his way into the academy, he tugged at the uniform he wore with a scowl. It was definitely a different experience for him, as he usually wore loose clothing that were comfortable yet still suited for combat; wearing the uniform made him uncomfortable, and he had been tempted more than once to just wear his usual clothes to the class.

He noticed the stares and whispers that the students made when he passed by, chuckling at the awed looks and numerous glances. He found it quite amusing how people looked at beautiful things and associated them with good and admirable qualities. Sure, most of the boys were muttering a few unpleasant and annoying things towards him, but that stemmed mostly from the jealousy in their hearts.

As he began to climb the staircase, a voice he hadn't heard in a while rang out. "Well, well, fancy seeing you here."

His smile was pleasant as he locked eyes with the speaker. "Good morning, Souna. It's certainly been a while, hasn't it?"

Sona Sitri, the High-Class Devil from the Sitri Clan he had met several years ago during one of her visits to the Gremory Castle. While they hadn't exactly hit off on the right foot, mostly due the fact that he had been very rude to her, time had managed to improve their relationship and brought them closer. It had certainly been interesting for all of them to interact with one another, with Rias being the pseudo-leader who brought up ideas for them to do, Akeno being the cunning instigator of trouble, Sona being the level-headed one in the group and him being the bastard who always won.

It was always funny to see them angry for winning at everything he put his mind to.

She smiled, an action that made many of the students watching gasp out. To them, seeing the normally cold and strict Souna Shitori smile so beautifully towards the handsome new student was something none had dared imagine. Several of the girls hurriedly whispered to one another, their faces animated and excited, while the boys continued to grumble.

First Kiba, now this guy?! What was with the sudden inflow of bishounens?

Naruto chuckled, walking up the remainder of the staircase and reaching the level she was standing at. "Your fans seem to not know this side of you." Now that he was level with her, he noticed that she was a full head shorter than him. Looking at her, she had certainly changed from the little girl who liked taking things that didn't belong to her. She still wore spectacles, though her form had grown into that of a young woman.

She had a slim figure, with black hair styled in a short bob cut that he found very cool. She was dressed in Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, which he could admit made her portray a mature beauty that complemented her personality.

Her violet eyes glinted with amusement as he scrutinized her. "Of course they don't. If that happened, they'd be badgering me all the time and I wouldn't get any work done." Crossing her arms, she arched a brow. "So, what's with the sudden entry into Kuoh? Last time I checked, you agreed to only attend during our final year."

He grimaced, "I'd rather discuss that another time, but I can let you know that it has something to do with my engagement to Rias." Shifting the bag in his hand, he glanced to the rooms around. "Do you mind walking me to class 3-A? I have no idea where I am."

Sona nodded easily, already slipping on the infamous persona she had crafted at the academy. "Very well. Follow me, and try not to wander off." With that said, she spun around and started to walk off, never knowing that she had accidentally flashed her underwear at him. Grinning at the sight, he nevertheless began to follow her through the building.

* * *

Naruto smiled as he stood in front of Rias' class, listening to the teacher speak to the class. Sona had left scant minutes ago, reiterating her various duties that needed to be done as well as the workload she wished to get done before the end of the day. Quite frankly, Naruto was sure that she wanted him to join the Student Council with her, but he had other plans.

Deciding that he had waited enough, he knocked on the door.

There was a pause, most likely the teacher being annoyed at being interrupted, before a 'come in' was heard. Opening the door, Naruto stepped inside the classroom and immediately caught sight of blood-red hair that he knew belonged to only one person.

Just as he thought, his beautiful fiancé was the one he had seen. As he glanced at her, delighting in the barest trace of pink that dusted her cheeks, he let a smile break out on his face. _'She's grown even lovelier than before…'_

Several other students began to whisper when they traced his gaze towards Rias, who had a small happy smile displayed.

"Whoa, check out that guy"

"He's pretty hot."

"Why is there another pretty boy here?!"

"What's his connection with Rias-Oneesama?"

"Alright, alright, settle down folks," Their sensei's voice cut through the murmurings. Turning to face Naruto, he spoke, "Welcome to Kuoh Academy, Naruto-san. Would you mind introducing yourself to your classmates?"

"Of course not, Sensei." Naruto found it somewhat amusing that a number of young girls had dreamy looks on their faces. A far cry from his childhood, but he could see why Sasuke never really responded to any of them if all his interactions would turn out like this at Kuoh.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I'm from the Friedrich-Dessauer-Gymnasium, and I hope to get along with you all." He gave them a little bow, stirring up another round of excited whispering.

"U-Um excuse me!" A student stood up, her cheeks stained red and tapping her fingers together. She looked like such a cute thing, like that cute puppy you couldn't help but kick then laugh at its misery as it whimpered-

Oh wait. Wrong kind of cute.

"Yes?"

"Um…are you," she wrung her hands together, no doubt summoning what reserves of courage she had in her. "D-Do you know Rias-Oneesama?"

Naruto arched a brow as everyone focused on him. Rias made a little wave with her hands, essentially giving him the floor to speak. Oh well. "Yes, of course I know her."

He closed his eyes, projecting an aura of beauty and sparkles that sent the more excitable students to some form of Nirvana. "After all, she's my fiancé."

You could hear the silence break.

Everyone stared at the two of them, shock evident on their faces. In her seat, Rias smirked as several sets of eyes swiveled to meet hers. Maybe she was being a bit too reckless, having him reveal their relationship so soon especially with the gossip vine in Kuoh, but it just felt satisfying to have the constant confessions and hounding stop now that Naruto was here.

The teacher collected himself after a moment and cleared his throat. "Well, thank you for the introduction. Why don't you sit beside Tokiwa-san at the corner? I'll have Gremory-san show you around the academy later."

Naruto nodded, a mischievous glint sparking in his eyes. A little private time with his fiancé, with no interruptions from the students? That was just _begging_ for him to do something naughty…

Within the Occult Research Clubroom, Akeno paused as she felt sinister intentions somewhere in the academy. A smile graced her lips as the water cascaded down her body, her purple eyes gleaming with delight as she recognized this particular feeling.

With a little giggle, she went back to washing herself, a gleeful sensation welling up inside of her. Looks like her days of bullying were upon her again.

* * *

Vergil sighed as he put his glass down, the sake pleasantly sliding down his throat.

Rodin, the owner of the establishment, chuckled as he wiped a glass clean. A large, imposing black man, who wore some nifty shades, he charged a lot but his service was always worth it. "I was wondering when I'd see you again, Son of Sparda. How's Fishcake been treating ya?"

"Quite well, all things considered." Vergil took another sip of his drink, surreptitiously keeping an eye out for his target. Thankfully the bar wasn't too busy during this time of day, with only a handful of other people seated in the establishment.

Of course they weren't exactly _normal_ people; as he took stock of each of them, he noticed the weapons that they carried. One man had a sword strapped to his back, wrapped up in bandages that apparently sealed its essence from the world. A stunning lady in the center of the room twirled her pistols as she sipped her martini. A huge brute of a man, shoveling food into his mouth like a slob, kept his crimson scythe close to himself.

Demon Hunters. Individuals who were blessed with various strengths and abilities that they used to slay beasts and monsters for the right price. Most of them were human, albeit incredible and talented humans, but there were a few others who were of divine or demonic lineage.

Rodin released a puff of smoke, setting down the glass. "Yeah, I figured as much. Fishcake likes to think he's a boss, but anyone can see that he's all soft inside. Still, I figured he'd be keeping you a little more hush hush than the others."

Vergil bit back the retort that wanted to come out. Picking a fight with Rodin would only lead to a long, painful asskicking. Especially if he decided to put any effort into said asskicking. "I'm sure he has his reasons."

"Don't doubt that." Rodin rested his hands against the stand, leaning closer to Vergil. "So, any particular person you looking for, or did you just feel like droppin' by for a visit?"

Vergil grimaced. Rodin always seemed to know what was going on even when he didn't. "I'm looking for a certain witch. Last I heard, she commissioned you to make some weapons."

The scary black man leaned back, taking in another puff, and a throaty chuckle echoed from him. "So he's finally making a move, is he? Can't say I blame him, Umbran Witches are somethin' spectacular to have."

Vergil nodded, his mind drifting back to the last time he had crossed paths with a certain blonde Witch. Talk about a pain in the ass. Not only was she just as strong as a Middle-Class Devil, she was fast as hell and had that annoying 'Witch Time' thing going on.

Had he not been as experienced as he was, he was sure that she would've managed to kill him. Then again, he hadn't been reincarnated at that point. Also, he hadn't achieved his full potential back then.

Things would be different if they fought again.

"So what d'you wanna know? Bayonetta may not seem like the type, but she's got certain secrets she keeps to herself."

"Can you tell me where she is now, or at least her last known location?"

Rodin smirked. "No payment, no service. You know the drill, Vergil."

Vergil grimaced. He had hoped Rodin would've at least given him a discount, especially with what happened last time. "…What do you need from me?"

"That's quite the question…tell me, have you heard of the Moon of Mahaa-Kalaa?"

"No, I can't say I have." Vergil replied, his interest piqued. Even though he wasn't as interested in powerful items like Madara, the interest still existed in his heart. Knowing Rodin, this particular item would be worth the interest.

"Braces blessed by Shiva, the Indian goddess of destruction. Said to have been crafted by the witch Yaksi while serving the Vijayanagara Empire, legend states the braces have the power to repel an enemy's attack. Yaksi was purported to have been invincible, as her mastery of this technique allowed her to nullify any attack, no matter what the strength."

Vergil arched a brow. He knew Rodin didn't believe in legends unless they were true. To think that such an artifact could exist…"Let me guess, you want me to go get it for you?" Never mind how Rodin managed to get an item like that…some things were best kept unexplored.

"Looks like we got ourselves a winner. However, you won't be _getting_ it…you'll be _retrieving_ it." Rodin lit another cigar end, a purple flame flickering briefly. "An old acquaintance…and I do mean _old_…hijacked my cargo a few weeks back. I've been on the lookout for him since, and I just tracked his location when you showed up."

Vergil could already tell that today just wasn't his day. "How old are we talking?" The older the person, the lower his chances of winning would be…especially if this guy was strong, arrogant and smart enough to steal Rodin's accessories.

"'_Old as dirt'_ old. If you manage to get back the Moon of Mahaa-Kalaa, I'll let you know where Bayonetta is right now. In fact, if you can get here within a day, I'll throw in something special for you." A smirk crossed his face, "It belonged to your old man."

Vergil stilled, his eyes growing cold. The last thing he wanted to be reminded of was his father. A flash of a warm smile, gentle eyes and a loving touch. He killed the image before it fully formed. "What are you talking about? My father left me everything he had before he died." He tried not to let his emotions show. He was sure he had utterly failed that attempt.

"Your old man left this particular gift with me before he fought in the Great War. It's a dangerous blade, much like Yamato, but certain events prevented me from handing it over to you." Rodin placed a glass of water before him, which he drank in one go. "You get my item back within the day, I'll give you the sword with an easy conscience."

Were he a foolish man, he would've raged and demanded what was essentially his birthright be handed to him at that very moment. He knew how Rodin operated, knew how ruthless he could be; the fact that he was being so open about his actions meant that he would keep his word.

Getting angry over the situation would only waste his time…and Naruto wouldn't be pleased if he took so long to get this mission done.

"Last question." Rodin inclined his head, "What's his name?"

A wicked grin spread out, the shadows behind the Fallen Angel darkening slightly. "Humans have known him as the King of Heroes."

* * *

"N-Naru-MMPPFFHH"

He smothered her lips with his, shutting down her protest before she could make it. Even as he plundered her warm, wet mouth, his hands weren't idle at all. Caressing her face, her hair, everything he could get a hold of.

The 'tour' had been dreadfully short; as soon as the bell had rung for recess, he had allowed himself to be dragged out of the room by Rias, who wasted no time pulling him in for a kiss. He had reveled in the various heartbroken expressions the males sported, especially those of the three who actually broke down in tears at the sight.

He had returned the kiss, running his hand through her crimson mane, and the sobbing increased. Cracking an eye open, he noticed that several others had joined the first three, along with some of the girls.

Talk about dramatic.

After that, they had visited various areas within the Academy. He had especially liked the Martial Arts Club they had. The Tennis Club wasn't bad, and the classrooms were well designed and spacious. He liked it.

Of course, the minute Rias had directed him here, his desire moved him to act.

He growled as she mewled into his embrace, her sinuous breasts rubbing against his chest. Satans, it had been _so long_ since they had been intimate…! He attacked viciously, sending pleasure through her chest and suffocating the distant voice that wanted them to stop.

They were in one of the 'safe zones' several couples used to sneak in a kiss or more, namely a small unused room that had been constructed. Initially, it had been a classroom for the students, but as their numbers expanded, the need for larger classrooms forced them to abandon the previous design. Curiously, a few classrooms were kept within the academy, though Rias was sure Lord Sitri didn't have this purpose in mind when he proposed the idea.

Pulling back, a trail of their combined saliva connected them. Rias was panting, her cheeks flushed and desire peeking from her eyes as he placed fervent kisses along her neck, nipping at her flesh. Every time his teeth brushed against her skin, she shuddered in ecstasy. As his tongue traced patterns along her body, she gasped sensuously.

Gently, reverently, his fingers unbuttoned her shirt just enough to reveal her bare breasts. Latching onto her left nipple, he tweaked it slightly and pride resonated within as Rias let out a truly lewd moan. Bringing her breasts to his face, he broke their kiss and proceeded to claim her boobs with his lips. His tongue snaked out, licking and tasting the hard nubs that rested on her mounds.

He wasn't surprised when she started grinding her core against his leg, or that she had started sucking on his fingers. Like clockwork, he focused his chakra into the digits, an action that had been ingrained within since puberty struck them.

Realizing that he had been ignoring her other breast, Naruto groped it firmly with his unrestrained hand. Even as he pleasured his lover, his wonder at the sensation of her magnificent bosom was apparent. The last time they had been intimate, six long years ago, her breasts had not felt this wonderful to him. Or perhaps they had been, but the experience was overshadowed by this one.

He could hear the excited beat of her heart as he maneuvered her to a nearby table. Lifting her easily by her hips, both of them still connected by their lips, he placed her on top of a nearby table, closing the height gap between them.

With her back resting against the wall, Rias felt herself melt as his hand caressed her breasts, gentler than before. Now that he had awakened the fiery desire within her, he no longer stoked them so intensely. Wrapping her hands round his neck, Rias drew him in for a deeper kiss, ignorant of the world and focusing solely on the pleasurable things Naruto was doing to her mouth. Something hard pressed against her sex, eliciting a pleasured moan from her.

Her legs found themselves contorting round his waist, silently urging him to hurry up.

"Am I interrupting you two?"

Rias yelped as she whirled about, cheeks flushed heavily and eyes wide, while Naruto just grinned knowingly.

There, standing before them with a mischievous smile, was Akeno. She had opened the door slightly, poking only her head inside to prevent others from seeing the couple in their moment. The wicked shine her eyes sported gleamed brighter when she took note of the obvious tent in his pants before her, as well as the position they were in. "Ara, ara. Our Silver Prince has certainly _grown_, hasn't he?"

Naruto smiled as he extracted himself from Rias, who glared at Akeno with an impressive amount of irritation. "I see you're still as eccentric as ever, my darling Akeno-chan."

Stepping fully into the room and locking the door, she smiled beautifully at them. "And here I was, thinking that Buchou would be more disciplined than this…really, what if someone saw you two?"

Rias scoffed as she got off the table, her pink cheeks lightening somewhat. "I'll admit that we could've been more discreet, but the fact still remains that what my fiancé and I do is none of their business." Crossing her arms under her bust, which drew his gaze to those bountiful orbs, she leveled a curious stare on her Queen. "And what are you doing here, Akeno?"

Rather than reply with words, she chose to reply with her actions. With a flourish, she peeled off the corset and cape that adorned her body, tossing them to the floor. Locking eyes with Naruto's, she smirked as she sinfully stripped off her shirt, revealing her ginormous boobs to his alert eyes. "Why, Rias," She licked her lips at the visible bulge before her, a spark of lightning flickering between her fingers, "I'm just joining the fun."

* * *

The trip to the Occult Research Clubroom had been incredibly amusing for him. Students and staff stared as they walked hand in hand, their astonishment growing when Rias intertwined their fingers as they walked.

He could see why they were so bewildered, he really could; Rias was one of their exalted 'Two Great Ladies of Kuoh Academy', a role model for most, if not all, of the female students as well as a pillar of beauty and perfection many boys wished to have. Each time she was confessed to, she would gently let them down, which then cemented the image they had of her: a beautiful, unattainable divine woman, who they could appreciate and love only from a distance.

Now that he had revealed his relationship to her, their 'truth' had been shaken to a ridiculous degree. They couldn't understand it. They couldn't reconcile the image they had of her with reality.

Had she been less popular, the situation wouldn't have been this outrageous. Oh well.

He glanced back towards Akeno, who was trailing after them. The Yamato Nadeshiko had her usual motherly smile set on her face, but he could see the glee dancing behind the façade. No doubt she was enjoying the pained expressions they wore.

Ah, his beautiful bully still lived within her.

They travelled in silence, ignoring the whispers. It wasn't until they were finally clear of the crowds that Rias spoke a word. "So, why exactly are you here yet? Did something come up?"

"Yeah, a certain Barbecue Chicken happened." His eyebrow twitched as he remembered that arrogant douche.

"Ara? Barbecue Chicken?" Akeno chuckled as the entered the Old School Building. "I wonder if Lord and Lady Phenex would mind you calling their son 'a barbecued chicken'."

Rias narrowed her eyes as she remembered the last time she met Riser Phenex. Had their parents not been around, she was sure she would've blasted him with her Power of Destruction. "What trouble is he trying to stir up?"

"Lord Phenex proposed a marriage between the heir of the Phenex Clan and the heir of the House of Gremory. Lord Gremory declined, saying that you were already engaged to me and he had no wish to break it. Normally Lord Phenex would take it in stride, but Riser threw a tantrum." They ascended to the Occult Research Clubroom,

He blinked when he felt something grab his ass. Glancing back, he grinned when Akeno wicked saucily at him.

"So what did he do that made you decide to come early?" As they entered the room, Rias smiled when she saw that it was empty. Their privacy was guaranteed.

Settling down on the couch, Naruto crossed his arms. "He thinks that your father is just making up a character to prevent you from being married to him. He made a huge rant about how the Pure-devils are growing smaller by the day, and that a union between the two Houses would benefit everyone immensely." He frowned, his eyes narrowing. "So, in order to settle this little issue, Riser and I will fight in a duel."

Akeno had a thoughtful frown, "When will that take place?"

Naruto's reply was instant. "In ten days' time, Riser and I will fight in this Academy. The students will be evacuated in five days and a barrier will be placed around the school to contain the fight. If he wins," he scoffed at that, "he'll be wed to you, Rias. If I win…well, let's just say that both of us have an incentive to win."

* * *

**A/N: Damnit Mard Geer! You're in fucking Devil Trigger mode, get your shit together! Grind their puny human flesh to bits!**

**So yeah, they had a threesome. They've been like that for a while, so I don't see why they wouldn't. **

**I'd like to mention that Lord Gremory and Sirzechs don't have any solid evidence that Naruto is a descendent of Lucifer. All they know is that he's a powerful chakra user who can use Senjutsu without going cray-cray. **

**For those curious, here is Naruto's current Peerage: Yachiru Unohana (Queen), Hashirama Senju (Rook), Vergil Sparda (Knight), Madara Uchiha (Knight) and Alucard (Rook). Suggestions are always welcome. Naruto's weapon is the Sword of Nunoboko.  
**

**Read and Review,**

**MaelstromBankai.**


End file.
